Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light emission device including an organic EL panel and a lamp unit using the light emission device.
Related Art
Vehicle lamp units have been known which use, as a light source, a surface light emission element such as an organic EL panel. JP 2013-45523 A (corresponding to US 2013/0049570 A) describes a method of fixing a surface light emission element into a frame-shaped bracket (bezel) that is formed to conform to an outer circumferential shape of the surface light emission element.